Letting You Know
by royal-chandler
Summary: Prompted by this little line: If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her? Takes place after "Jake...Another Little Piece of My Heart."


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

It's when Katy Perry starts blaring on her phone, along with harsh vibrations, that Miley's eyes open slowly. For a minute, she forgets where she is but the ringing goes on. Grudgingly, she reaches over to the nightstand and flips open her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hel--," she croaks out. She rolls her eyes at her voice and clears her throat. "Hello?"

"Miley."

"Jake, do you have any idea what time it is?" Miley wonders while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I just needed to talk to you." Jake informed her. Rushing, "I'll let you get back to sleep if you want…"

"No, no," Miley replied, "You've already got me." The words held more truth than he would ever know. She turns onto her side and waits for him to continue.

It takes him a few moments to answer, so long that Miley believes, for a second, that he has left the phone. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. The whole Traci thing was really messed up and I was incredibly inconsiderate for letting you think that I was going to get married."

_Incredibly inconsiderate?_ Miley has to bite her tongue so that she won't jump onto that remark. _How long did it take for him to come up with this_, she contemplates but never actually questions. He sounds different and she knows to take him seriously. There's obviously something that he wants to get off of his chest.

"Jake," she starts, "you've apologized a million times and I've hit you twice as many. It's okay. It was a joke and I'm over it. The only thing I regret is putting on that ugly cupid outfit and the pasty makeup." She laughs lightly at the end but stops short when he says:

"You were beautiful."

Miley isn't quite sure how to respond. Just when she thinks that Jake can no longer surprise her, when she thinks that he will no longer have any affect on her and she's over his antics, he pulls this sentimental crap. Honestly, he's the dumbest, most egotistical and most wonderful person she's ever met. There's no doubt that he's charming but in the wee hours of the night, her room decorated in darkness, it comes off as intimate and he feels so close. "What are you trying to say?"

Softly, Jake reveals, "I'm telling you that I would have never married Traci. Not only because it was a hoax but because…Dang it, I could never, never in a million years—why is this so hard to say, Miles?" He's frustrated and sighs dramatically into the mouthpiece.

"Say what you feel."

When she puts it that way (gentle and encouraging, purely Miley Stewart), it was as easy as breathing. "I love you."

"Jake…"

"Wait let me finish. Before I met you I didn't buy into fairytales or fantasies. To me, happy endings didn't exist and girls were flavors of the months with more exotic names. I was shallow and I still kinda am but when you came along I felt like you were worthy enough to share my pedestal."

"I think that your declaration's going downhill now, ego boy." The name holds no malice. Instead, it's endearing and sweet. And it's breathless. With three simple words, she's at loss for wise cracks and completely unraveled.

"I had never dreamed of marrying someone until you came along. I never dreamed of that kind of a future until you came along. I love you and at this moment, I wouldn't marry anyone who wasn't you. Okay?"

She wants to see his face as he confesses his true feelings. Miley wants to know if his eyes turn lighter, grow brighter or if he fiddles with his hands. She wishes for this and so much more. She doesn't know it but so does he.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Before as in today when you told me that you were over me or before as in last year when you broke up with me?"

"That's not fair. If you would have told me…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything. The guy I was back then didn't deserve to stand next to you."

It's silent for a moment before she responds with, "What does the new you say?"

"The new me wants another chance with you. No cameras this time," he laughs when he adds, "and a slightly deflated ego. So what does Miley say? Is she willing to climb up here with me?"

"Yeah," she pauses thoughtfully, "Jake?"

"I'm still here."

Miley smiles to herself but for him, "I love you too."


End file.
